Just Friends
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: Set 7 years into the future, Adrien is attending a concert with Alya and Nino when the song the singer sings makes him want to go home and rethink his relationship with a certain blue-haired girl.


**A few notes:**

**1 This is set 7 years into the future and Marinette's gotten over her crush on Adrien**

**2 If you like Star vs The Forces of Evil you'll like this**

**2.5 And I've changed some of the words to the song.**

* * *

Adrien, Nino and Alya were scooting along the line of seats which had the perfect view of the stage.

"I'm still not sure how you got such great tickets Alya," Adrien said looking to her "Or why you gave the third one to me."

"Well let's just say _'I know the girl who'll be singing and she insisted you'd come along'_." Alya said in her concert-t-shirt.

A little confused Adrien was about to ask some more questions when the lights dimmed and the fog machines were switched on and up from a trapdoor in the floor came...

"Is that Marinette and Luka?" Adrien asked surprised.

"Yep," Nino said as Alya was too busy screaming her love for her best friend "Now listen close to the words bro, apparently this song was done for you."

Now even more confused than he was a few minutes before, Adrien turned to see Marinette with her cut short purple tipped coloured hair, in an obviously designed by herself punk-rock outfit complete with denim shorts, a bright red shirt with a black spot on it, pink trainers, and a few nature themed accessories, take the mike.

*o*

**"Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh**

**Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh"**

***o***

Next to him, Nino and Alya were holding hands and mouthing along with the words.

Rolling his eyes, Adrien turned back to Marinette as she started singing.

***o***

**"It was no secret**

**The way that we feel**

**A love that's so pure**

**A love that's so real"**

***o***

Adrien was not sure what she meant by 'love' wasn't Marinette just a fan who liked designing?

***o***

**"You showed me your world**

**And it felt like a sign**

**But you acted too slow**

**And you ran out of ti-i-ime..."**

***o***

Next to him Nino and Alya had stood up and had their arms like that of a clock, Nino nearly knocking into Adrien.

***o***

**"And now we'll be just friends**

**Yes we will be just friends**

**And now we'll be just friends**

**Be just... friends..."**

***o***

Blinking at those words the blonde boy looked down into his lap thinking, wondering if, if this song was meant for him, what Marinette thought all the times he called her that.

***o***

**"I just wanted to be with you**

**But you didn't have a clue**

**So I went out and got busy**

**And found somebody new, new, new"**

***o***

Worried, Adrien looked up and saw Marinette looking over her shoulder at Luka as a light ray hit her hand just right to bounce off the gem of an engagement ring on her finger.

This making everyone (mostly the girls) to scream and cheer for her.

***o***

**"And now we'll be just friends**

**Oh, we will be just friends**

**And now we'll be just friends**

**Be just friends**

**And now we'll be..."**

***o***

Not sure he wanted to stay there any longer, feeling he got the message, Adrien got up and started to leave.

Spotting him Nino followed.

"Yo Dude you ok?" the dj asked.

"Huh yeah sure, just, um... got a text from my dad telling me to come home that's all," Adrien said pulling out his phone and pointing to it, smiling the smile he always wears in those photo shoots he does for his father.

"Bummer Luka and Mari's got a whole bunch more songs, and they wanted to meet up afterwards," Nino said looking up at the stage where a guitar solo was being played.

"Yeah well you know my dad right?" Adrien said hoping Nino would accept it.

"Ok, I'll tell Alya, see you tomorrow man," Nino said heading back up to his girlfriend as soon as Adrien said goodbye back.

***o***

**"Oooh-oooh**

**Oooh-oooh**

**Oooh-oooh**

**Be just friends..."**

***o***

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

As Adrien left he felt Plagg his Kwami come out and lay comfortingly over his kid's shoulder hearing him sigh.

As he got outside, he heard the last few lines of the next song, the words hitting him harder than the last song did.

.

**"We spiralled high on the gust of love...**

**And I knew right from the start**

**Nothing can tear us apart...**

**Till the day you broke my heart"**

**.**

Sighing Adrien asked Plagg to change him into Chat Noir.

Using his staff he vaulted up onto the stadium roof where a large sign showing off Marinette and Luka together in a large heart.

He whispered the word to activate his power, and pressed his hand on the sign, making it rust and collapse on itself.

.

**"And now it's**

**Too little too late...**

**Ooh ooh ooh ya..." **

**.**

Once that was dealt with he headed home.

* * *

**AN: I planned on this being a one-shot but depending on how many reviews i get i might add to it.**


End file.
